Edwina Moira
Edwina Moira is the wife of captain Robert Moira. She would later go onto make an asylum. Background She seems to have lost her mind due to the shock from hearing of her husband's death.TDS_resources_conversations#SeasideAristocratRobedMale1 In the mission House of the Widow Moira, Garrett can find Edwina sitting in the cupola, singing a shanty in her delirium and talking to people who aren't there.TDS_Sound_Folder:_custom_speech#Edwina_Moira She mistakes him for one of the guests and asks him to bring a bottle of wine. Any normal bottle will do; there are three in the kitchen. She dislikes the Mechanist Victrola that her husband had kept in the master bedroom and apparently refuses to listen to it. On it the late captain had recorded a message to her detailing the location of a chest holding her inheritance and the method by which one might access its secret room.TDS_resources_conversations#Widow_FDress_01SEAviktrolanote The player may choose to steal the bag containing Edwina's inheritance from the secret room, or leave it for her (except on Expert, where it is needed to complete the mission). If Garrett steals it, Edwina will send a loyal thug, Curtis, to kill him and get it back. Curtis leaves the note from the widow on a bench outside Garrett's Building on day 5.SQcurtisnote If Garrett gets the wine, leaves the inheritance, and doesn't kill her guests she will have an expensive bottle of wine and a thank you note delivered to his apartment. These will appear on the dresser in Garrett's bedroom on day 5.SQwidowthanks Oddly enough, Curtis' instructions are still on the bench outside. She was the one who had the dream to create the Moira Asylum at the site of her ancient manor. It was Baron Bresling that brought her dream to life in BRy459. The Widow Moira saw the asylum as a place in which to treat the wounded and of soul and heart, where one may recover from the world's ills to the soothing sounds of surf or silence.History, 2 In particular a way to treat troubled individuals such as the legendary master Sneak Thief Garrett, who was a man sorely tempted by that which, to him, does not belong -- a misplacement of desire, to see the world in an order which it must not deviate from. Later Baron Ulysses Northcrest would turn it into a prison that not even the Sneak Thief could escape to house The City's undesirables. A statue of Edwina Moira is dedicated to her just outside the entrance of the Asylum with her name. The ghost of Edwina Moira is seen at one point showing the Asylum on fire, and the ghostly memory of one of her servants calls for her wine to be brought to her. Personality and traits Moira is one of the few characters in the Thief games, not to have a negative reaction to Garrett's presence. Trivia *This is the original Edwina Moira from Thief: Deadly Shadows. The asylum was built some years or decades after the events of those games (when Garrett robbed her mansion, and possibly took her inheritance). References